Blood Lust
by DarkFireKitsune
Summary: One day there was a storm and Bakura was bored so he cut Ryou for amusement then Ryou snaps.The only person who can help him now is a certain girl from school. Chapter 3 up! In need of Feedback people!
1. Prolouge

Hey!How ya doin?Im doing fine thanks.Well here's another story of mine.Don't worry other stories will be updated soon!  
  
Disclaimer:I dont own YuGiOh.  
  
Rated R for blood,gore and all dat good stuff.  
  
Alucard:Hmmmmmm blood.  
  
*smacks Alucard upside the head*  
  
Alucard:*sticks tounge out*  
  
By the way Alucard is my new helper person.  
  
Ryou:You mean Im fired?  
  
Nononononononononononononononononono!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura:Me too?  
  
Sure why not.  
  
Bakura:IM FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay start the fic so I can sort the confusion out!And looky at my cool divider,skulls and bombs.  
  
NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM  
  
The rain poored down and thunder cackeled.This was such a boring day.I turned on the tv to watch the news to see when the rain would stop.Just as I did so the power went out.  
  
"Ryou!What happened to the power?I was about to listen to my cds!"Bakura again.Why wont he go away?I saw the ring myself get thrown.Why is he still here?  
  
"The power went out becouse of the storm!"my voice was a bit louder then usual.I like the sound of thunder.I love the feeling.  
  
"Ryou I'm bored."Bakura again.This time from behind me.I don't like him behind me.Especialy when his voice sounds like that."Ryou.What should I do?"Go away Bakura!"Ryou."His voice is taunting me."Ryou.What should I do?"I saw it.The glimmer.The glimmer that can end a life.  
  
"B-bakura.W-why do you have a knife?"my voice shook and cracked.  
  
"I'm bored Ryou.That's why."I closed my eyes not knowing what would come next.Soon I felt the cool metal against my arm's skin.Second's later the warm life liqued poured from my arm.I screamed tears pouring from my eyes.  
  
"I'm not bored anymore."I heard the clang of metal hitting wood and footsteps obviousely belonging to Bakura.He walked upstairs.I opened my eyes and saw my arm.I surveyed it,checking to see if it was life- threatening.Seeing it wasn't I stood up from the couch and walked over to the restroom,which was adjasent from the couch,to clean up my wound.I turned on the water in the sink and whatch as the water turned red.I opened the medicine cabinet and got the gauze.Wincing I dressed my wound.I cleaned up the sink and walked back to the den.I sat back on the couch.As I did so I saw the knife glimmering a poisoness silver and covered in crimson blood.I walked over to it and picked it up.Holding the knife in my hand I smiled.A smile full of poison and I licked the blade.My own blood traveling in a line down from the corner if my mouth.I like the taste.I want more.  
  
NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM  
  
Short,I know.'Tis supposed to be.It's a prolouge.By the way Ryou is the person telling the story and he will be the whole time.  
  
Ryou:Wait a second!Why am I the one to go crazy?!  
  
Becouse your so quiet that's why.Duh.  
  
Alucard:Well review!Press the little button that says go.And type in a nice review.Please?Pretty please?Pretty please with blo.er.suger on top?  
  
Alucard, your scaring me. 


	2. Number 1

hi! hey! how ya doin!?  
  
Alucard-*listening to my Simple Plan cd*Everyday is the worst day ever!Woah!Woah!Is the worst day ever!*continues singing*  
  
Good singing voice.  
  
Bakura-*listening to my Metalica cd**banging head**music really really loud*  
  
Ryou-*twitching becouse of story and he's right beside Bakura*  
  
Okay I guess I'll need another person to help me out.Police Girl!!!!!!  
  
Seras-Yes,Sir Kitsune?  
  
Can you help me out?  
  
Seras-Sure!  
  
Okay.Read this.  
  
Seras-*blink*Okay.*ahem*Dark does not own a thing except the the plot.Sort of.  
  
Thank you police girl.  
  
Seras-Please.I have a name.It's Seras Victoria.  
  
Police Girl is good enough.  
  
Also I did have skulls and bomb on for my border-thing but it didn't show up.So sorry.  
  
R&R.Enjoy!Also it's rated R for blood,gore,and all that good stuff.  
  
Alucard-Blood?!Yummmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*sweat drop*Oh!One more thing!I'm updateing my other stories as fast as I can but I have a major writers block right now, so.Chapter begin!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
It is now morning.I had stayed up all night looking out the den's window.  
  
"Ryou!"No.Not him.I looked down at my wound the once white gauze and fabric now stained a bright crimson."Why is the power still out?!I want to listen to my cds!"Shut up bakayaro!  
  
"It's still storming."my voice was monotone.My muscles stiffened and the hair on the back of my neck raised as I heard him walk towards me.  
  
"I'm bored again." No.He can't do that to me again. "But where's me knife?" That's right!I have his knife!My eyes darted to my coat pocket. "But thats okay." What!? "I have a spare." No!!But wait I have his knife.My hand traveled down to my pocket , I grabbed the knife and whipped it out. "Oh?So you have my other knife.What do you think your going to do?You can't kill me.Your too soft." I'm not weak.At least,not anymore.  
  
"Bakura you have harmed me enough times."I advanced on Bakura.The look on his face was priceless,It held pure disbelief.I don't even think he saw me walk up behind him but I know he knew I was there once I grabbed ahold of his hair.I brought the knife up to the side of his neck.Slowely I pierced his flesh,a thin stream of blood trickeled down from it.I looked over at his face.The look satisfied me so.Fear.That was the expression.I smiled at this,the fear on his face quickly turned to terror.I pushd the knife in further.I saw him wince.The blood stream widened.I licked up the blood,a new stream followed."Your blood tastes so good." His eyes widened.I brought my mouth up to his neck and bit it.Blood gushed from the spot , not to mention dripped from my mouth.I licked my lips."What more can I do to make you suffer before I kill you?Ah!I know"I took the knife a slid it along the side of his kneck.Blood started to soak his clothes.I licked up the blood that was pouring out of his neck."Now."I slid the knife back to the origional spot.A whimper came from Bakura."Die"I pushed the knife through his neck and pulled it forward.Blood flew everywhere.I let the body fall to the ground with a thud. Not a sound was uttered from Bakura.I licked my blade clean as well as my hands.  
  
I looked down at my work.Bakura's once white hair now stained red.His eyes now glassy and fogged over with a bluish-gray.Blood splattered his face and clothes.His mouth was partcially open with blood trickeling out of it.I could see the inside of his halfway decapitated head.His clothes were soaked.A puddle of blood appeared around him.I knealed down and lapped up the blood like an animal.I looked up.Blood dripped from my hair and mouth.I licked my lips and got up.I walked over to the phone and dialed 911.  
  
After my little chat with the people at the other end I went back to lapping up the blood.Finishing that I took my knife and made some minor cuts on my face and I tore my clothes up a bit.  
  
A minute later,it was as if I snapped out of a trance.I looked around and imediately jumped up and ran into the restroom.Vomiting into the toilet I saw blood .Afterwards I sat there sweating,my stomach churning.I shakily wiped my mouth off on my torn sleeve.My eyes welled up with tears. "W-what happened here?"Sobbing,I stood up.I walked over to the phone and called a friend who could really help me out.  
  
'Hello?Kitsune residents.'  
  
"K-kat.It's m-me Ryou."  
  
'Oh my god Ryou!Whats wrong?!'  
  
"N-nothing.Is Jessi home?"  
  
'Jessi?Ya she is.Hold on.'  
  
'Ryou?'  
  
"I n-need you to c-come over as soon as possible."  
  
'I'll be right over'  
  
"Thanks.Bye."  
  
'Bye'  
  
I put the phone down and walked back onto the den.I sat down on the couch stareing at Bakura's body.The flesh was already starting to rot.I started gaging on the smell but quickly stopped.Who could have done such a horrible thing!I walked back into the restroom to clean myself up.Washing the blood off my arms I looked into the mirror.My eyes widened in horror.Dried blood was in my hair and on my mouth.The blood wasn't mine though.Oh god.I killed Bakura!I took a wash clothe and tried to wipe the blood away.But it won't wash off.Sure the color washed off but not it itself.I murder someone.The blood has stained my soul.I am tainted.  
  
(a/n Alucard-okay enough about the blood!Let's see the part where Jessi comes in! Me-Hold on Alucard.)  
  
I walked back out into the den and saw Jessi standing in the doorway.  
  
"I let myself in.I hope that's okay."She looked over at Bakura."Oh my god!What happened?!"  
  
"I killed Bakura."Then I saw black.I had fainted.My only source of light was a small hole but then that was gone.  
  
When I woke back up,I saw that I was laying in Jessi's lap.My cheeks started to burn as I sat back up.I heard someone at the door.When I walked over I saw it was a police officer.I let him in and we spent a little over 2 hours being interviewed.Finally the officer left leaving me and Jessi.  
  
"Hey Ryou."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Do you want to stay over my house?I mean the body won't be removed for a while."  
  
"Sure"  
  
So me and her packed some of my things and walked over to her house.The picture of Bakura's body remained in my memory.As we got into her house I was greated by Kat,Tara,and Noa.  
  
"Hey little bro!Go get my room set up for two."I could hear Jessi telling Noa.  
  
"Do it yourself."Noa's not too kind to his sister.  
  
"I'll give you twenty dollers."  
  
"Make it thirty and I'll clean your room."  
  
"Done."She's paying her brother to clean up her room.Okay.Why does my arm fell heavy?I looked over to my right and saw Tara.  
  
"Konnichi wa Ryou-kun."  
  
"Umm..Tara-chan,can you get off please?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Becouse...umm...becouse."  
  
"Can't complain wit dat logic."I heard Jessi say from behind me.  
  
"Fine" Thank you Jessi!  
  
"Okay sis."Noa's back.  
  
"Thanks bro.Come on Ryou."I followed Jessi up to her room.  
  
"Wow.Big room."Her room was huge!The walls were black and with what looked like blood red paint splashed places and it was just cool."There's only one bed."  
  
"So there is."She rubbed the back of her neck and laughed nervousely."I'll sleep on the floor or at the foot of my bed in fox form or somethin."  
  
"You sure?Ya."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 done!!!!!  
  
Alucard-Yay!  
  
Okay who gave Alucard the suger?  
  
Bakura-I'm dead.  
  
Yep.  
  
Ryou-*still twitching*  
  
Bakura-*waves his hand in front of Ryou's face*Hmm...Intresting.  
  
Seras-*eating Pocky*  
  
Give me Pocky!  
  
Seras-No!  
  
*Seras is now running away from Dark who is chasing her to get the Pocky.*  
  
Yoko-*appeared*Uh.  
  
Paper-*appears in Yoko's hand**on the top of the page*read this out loud  
  
Yoko- Okay.REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!! 


	3. Number 2

IM NOT DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I've just not been aloud on the computer for a long time and then the computer got messed up!  
  
Alucard-And so she's really really sorry.  
  
Yah! What he said!  
  
Ryo-I'm crazy in this story and that's just sad. Why would I be crazy!? I mean sure always watch out for the quiet one's but come on! Why would I just snap and kill people!?  
  
Bakura-Quite complaining! Your giving me a headache! If anyone should be complaining it's me. You fuckin' killed me damn it!  
  
Seras-[won the past chase and is eating the pocky]  
  
Yoko-?.? [wondering why he's here]  
  
Need more peoples here. [Makes Balmung from .Hack show up] YAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [huggles Balmung]  
  
Balmung-[can't breath]  
  
Same rateings and same warnings and I still dont own nuffin'. I wanna own sumt'in'!  
  
Yah its still in Ryo's POV  
  
Number 3  
  
"Hey Ryo! You up yet?" My eyes slowely opened and were greeted by Jessi's eyes.  
  
"ACK!" I almost fell of the bed surprise.  
  
"Good your awake." I watched as she slid off the bed. Once she was off I stared at her outfit.  
  
"Where do you think your going in that outfit?" She was wearing a tight black belly tee-shirt and a pair of black jeans. There were chains on her jeans and a chain around her neck, as well as a spiked dog collar and a fang of some sort. Her hair was in a low pony tail. Her SG Rod was at her side. Under her eyes were koal lines like that of Malik's. Dark purple was painted on her lips.  
  
"To the mall with Anzu wanna come?Your girly enough" She laughed at me I guess my expression was funny or something."I'm just joking!Anyway Anzu, Yami, and I are going would you like to come? I mean after what happened and all some fun should cheer ya up!" She grinned, a fang slipped over her bottom lip.  
  
"Fine I'll come." I slid out of bed and walked over to the bathroom where I found my clothes folded neatly.  
  
Jessi sat on the bed until I came back out. When I did she stared at my shirt collor for some reason."Oh no..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't get all the stains out!"  
  
I looked down and saw a large blood stain on my collor."Oh well!"I faked a smile. "It's sort of a memorial for him."  
  
"Yah...But this is bothering me. How could he die? I mean technically he was already dead right?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Oh well, I don't want to ruin my good day with thoughts like that!" Jessi grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the steps and past the kitchen where her family members were sitting and eating breakfast.She yelled to them that she was leaving and would be back in a few hours and togather we ran out the door.  
  
When we reached outside Jessi's motorcycle was waiting. She put on her helmet and gave one to me. Once we were both on the motor bike she sped off toward Domino Mall.  
  
for a moment No one's POV  
  
"I hope she can come!" Anzu was sitting on the bench outside of the mall. Yami sat beside her with his head in his hand and was nearly asleep when a motorcycle came roaring by and blared its horn. Yami stood up in fright. A flash went off and then the bike stopped in a parking space. Anzu was giggling to Yami's right and Ryo and Jessi were walking toward them laughing as they went.  
  
Okay. Back to Ryo's POV  
  
"Nice Yami. I think I saw your shirt fly up, too.Do you work out?" I heard Jessi say."Now I am one more picture closer to getting it developed. Hey Ryo when we get home care to give me a show."She winked at me and I felt my cheeks burn. Then when I was looking over at her I noticed that her ussually smooth hair was a bit spikey like Bakura's was. An image of Bakura's bloody body and stained white hair came into my view.  
  
"You know Jessi you're really hentai-minded you know that.More then ussual actually."Anzu said to her.  
  
"No Jessi's not."  
  
Both me and Anzu looked at her oddly.  
  
"I thought that was you Kurai."Anzu and I looked over at Yami with questioning faces.  
  
"Spirit of the SG Rode, Kurai, at your service. I used to be Bakura's old partner in crime in ancient Egypt." I saw a tear run down her cheek while Yami had to endure a friendship rant about 'Friends always telling their friends stuff like this' from Anzu. I put my arm around her in comfort and she put her head against my shoulder. A few minutes later Anzu went into talking about what her other friends would do but then I noticed something. Where was my name?"  
  
To be continued...  
  
OOOOOOH IS THAT A CLIFFY I SEE?! Oh and yah it's really really short....heh heh .  
  
Alucard-OH NO!!!!!!!!!  
  
SOMEONE BETTER STOP GIVING HIM SUGAR DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seras-[is bored]  
  
Yoko-?? [still wondering why he's there]  
  
Ryou-WHY???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!![complaining]  
  
Bakura-[twitch] SHUT THE FUCK UP RYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Balmung-[Sitting beside me on my actual computer playing "the world"]  
  
Me-[Typing up this story on her laptop] OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW REVIEW DAMMIT REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or my hell hounds will get you. points to Alucard and a monster called a hell hound from .hack that is laying on the floor at her feet 


	4. The End of DFK

OMG I am soooo sorry but I'm deleting everything. DarkFireKitsune no longer exists! I'm not getting any reviews and I'm stuck on all of the stories. So sorry! I'm giving my stories to BlackRose581. She'll be rewriting this story. Same plot and characters and all but better writen. Well c-ya. It was fun while I was here on Fanfiction. net


End file.
